


Equal and Opposite Reaction

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the Shinentai are more equal than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal and Opposite Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Equal and Opposite Reaction  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: smex  
> Word count: 519  
> Summary: Some of the Shinentai are more equal than others.  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Loz/Yazoo: twincest  
> A/N: It's hard for me to see 'incest' in any relationship of the three Shinentai. It doesn't seem to be a concept that really applies to non-mortals… Remnant-cest? That works for me. ~_^

Two, and one.

That’s how it’s always been. Loz and Yazuu, and Kadaj. Not so much triplets as one set of twins and a kid brother – understandable enough, given that Sephiroth’s beauty and strength existed long before his madness ever came into being.

But one would have to look hard for a more different pair than Yazuu and Loz, the one slender and fair, the other solid and masculine. Similarity begins and ends in the eyes, for even though they both have silver hair, on Yazuu it flows like spun silk while Loz’s gleams hard, like gunmetal. Their eyes are the mark of the Different in each: no complementary spot as yin-within-yang, but an alien taint, marring their otherwise near-perfect balance.

In combat, they mirror one another’s moves without rehearsal, each the other’s shadow. They act as one mind in two bodies, clear and decisive, allowing no hesitation – except in those moments when Loz stares, captivated by Yazuu’s grace and beauty, and the rhythm falters. Somehow, Loz is always surprised when he catches himself doing this; Yazuu merely smiles.

And when combat is done and excitement still rides high in them, sizzling like materia in fog, they come together in another sort of dance. The trappings of battle are set aside, leaving only bare skin and sweat and intent.

Sometimes they are gentle, but not always. Sometimes they spar for dominance, their equal but different kinds of strength making for a long and bruising night.

Sometimes it’s all about the teeth.

This time, Yazuu makes Loz work for it. By the time Loz finally pins his laughing twin to the forest floor, both are scratched and bleeding, and Loz must coax his erection back, it having fled the moment Yazuu’s knee hit home. But Loz isn’t angry, he’s grinning like a maniac, every muscle primed and expectant. And Yazuu doesn’t despair that he’s lost this round: he’s exactly where he wanted to be in the first place.

They don’t ‘make love’ – that’s a conceit reserved for people with leisure time. They don’t ‘fuck’, either – too simple a word, missing much of what passes between them.

When Loz and Yazuu couple, they surrender to pleasure for a while, letting it wash over and through them and lend a little joy to their existence. Then, they feel each other, bodies humming with energies born of the Lifestream and linked together on more than the physical plane. Before the final tidal rush steals their ability to think, they hold on as tight as possible, each trusting the other’s strength to be enough.

And then, in the center of the storm: _He_ is there.

In their balance, Loz and Yazuu hold the Different suspended, caught between two poles and unable to manifest. They cling to each other, feeling _Him_ and unwilling to surrender. It is not their place; this is not His time.

As the Different fades and their bodies relax as one, the twins kiss, sharing everything. Muscles tremble with the aftermath of sex and combat; souls tremble with the knowledge of their own twinned power.

Sometimes, it’s all about the rush.


End file.
